


maybe everyone's got a part of themselves they hide

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The web that Peter's created- May cares for him more thantheyever did.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	maybe everyone's got a part of themselves they hide

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i posted something earlier and didn't mention today is the 6th anniversary of tasm2,,,,
> 
> so i wrote this
> 
> today is the 6th anniversary of tasm2

"Laundry sheriff," May scoffs, laundry basket in her arms as she pushes open the door to Peter's room. He would have to deal with her cleaning his clothes whether he liked it or not, it was her job. 

Washing the American Flag? Yeah right.

Peter may think he's sneaky but May can see right through him. She's not dumb. She knows her nephew.

She steps around the scattered items on his floor- how could he ever keep up a mess like this? It reminds her of Ben, in a way. At least he doesn't leave his bowling trophies on the kitchen counter. 

Making it over to his laundry basket, she rolls her eyes. Half of his clothes are on the floor. There is a total of two socks in the basket. That's Peter alright. She pulls them out and then moves to pick up the rest.

Her eyes catch on something hanging on his wall and her heart stops.

She drops the laundry basket.

* * *

"Aunt May?" Peter's voice calls from somewhere in the house, and when he walks in, it breaks. "What are you doing?"

"When did you do this?" She asks softly, why, why, why, why-

The amalgamation of whatever _this_ is- it's centered on Richard and Mary Parker. Roosevelt, Connors, pictures upon pictures of people and things and places that are connected with red string. All connected to his parents, to the people who left him behind all those years ago. The people who left without a trace and ended up dying in a plane crash with no real explanation.

Peter goes quiet. "There's something you're not telling me, Aunt May. Every time I mention my parents your eyes go down. I know that you're not telling me something, you lie to me.," He speaks, "I know you love me, but-"

"I don't know," May whispers.

"I know you love me, but you do. Aunt May," When she doesn't reply, he tries again. "Aunt May. You have to tell me, Aunt May. It's my father."

May feels something in her come out, "Yes, he was your father, but that didn't seem to stop him from leaving you here." Peter is all she has, she raised him, she-

"I need the truth," He pressures, "I need to know."

May snaps. "The truth is your parents left you here, on our doorstep. And you were this little boy whose whole world was turned upside down with no explanation." She hugs herself, why else would he be trying to learn this? "We did the best we could, your Uncle Ben and I. I mean, who else was gonna care for you and protect you and worry about you? Your father? No. I was the one who wiped your nose and made you brush your teeth and do your homework and washed your dirty underwear. Me! Your stupid, non-scientific aunt, who doesn't know how to make ends meet, who has to take nursing classes with twenty-two-year-old kids so I can pay for you to go to college. And I don't know how to do this without Ben! I don't know how! And," She pauses, Peter's want to know is so, so obvious.

He's waiting and she can't give him everything.

"And you're dreaming about your perfect father, who was never here. No! No, I won't tell you. You're my boy. As far as I'm concerned, you're my boy, and I won't hurt you."

Peter kneels to look her in the eyes, "I'm your boy, you're my everything. You're enough, you're more than enough. That's not what this is about," His eyes are so much like his father's. "Don't get that twisted. I love you so much."

"I know," She whispers, feeling the tears come. 

"It's okay. It's okay. Aunt May, I need to know," Peter tries, holding her shoulders.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything I know. But it will hurt you."

"Okay.

She gives in and spills everything. Every detail that she knows is out now and Peter doesn't seem happy about it. 

Maybe everyone has a part of themselves they hide. Even from the people they love.

Maybe it's to keep their families safe, maybe it's to keep themselves safe.

She knows Peter does.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))
> 
> im nalanoola on tumblr :))


End file.
